


BatteryDrained

by even_in_ether



Series: AU’s all the way down [1]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Multi, i’ll add more as it progresses, spoiler alert this starts with a death and it only gets worse, yeehaw first fic on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/even_in_ether/pseuds/even_in_ether
Summary: After the death of his moirail, Kuprum Maxlol is pulled into the rebellion. But the heiress isn’t going down without a fight.
Relationships: Kuprum Maxlol/Folykl Darane, kuprum/folykl
Series: AU’s all the way down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	BatteryDrained

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! Some of you might recognize this fic from amino, where it was first posted, and I’m moving it here to continue it. Apologies for this cringe-ass first chapter, I promise you it gets better.

Kuprum’s bloodpumper pounded in his throat. The beating that should have been in rhythm with his was painstakingly slow, and quiet, rough breaths filled his thinkpan.

His moirail, his kismesis, his everything was leaving a stain of gold against his shirt, her black eyes almost closed, gripping his shirt as he tore through alleys towards their hive.

Folkyl pulled at his sleeve, managing to get his attention. Risking a stop, he slid down against a wall so he could hold her in his lap. She traced her thumb over his neck in a small circle. “I’m not ready to die.”

“>You won’t die.” His voice shakes shamefully. “>I won’t let you.”

Laughing at his naïve statement, she let him press their lips together. Energy floods her system, but the quickening of her heart pushes more blood on to them. Kuprum pulls away, pushing her hair away from her face.

“>You taste disgusting.”

An obvious, weak attempt to lighten the mood. But she laughs again, so he supposes it’s worth it. “Thanks, love you too.”

He starts to rock her, letting her lay her head in his shoulder. “>Stay with me.”

“I’m trying.”

“>Try harder.”

“I am. Talk to me.”

Kuprum runs his hand over her hair, smoothing it the best he can. “>You’re going to be okay. >Nothing can hurt you with me here. >I won’t let them.”

Folkyl presses her nose to his cheek, he can barely feel her breathing. “Pale for you. Pitch for you.”

“>Flush for you.”

Her breath stops, and he nearly panics before she pulls away to look at him. “Flush?”

“>Flush for you, Folkyl.”

Her thumb is back at his neck, tracing him again. “Matesprits?” Her voice is so quiet, he can’t stand it. 

Nodding, he puts his forehead to hers. She trills weakly, hand starting to go limp. Her head falls to his chest, and he pulls her body away. 

A ghost of a smile lasts on her face. 

Kuprum lays her on the ground, pressing a final kiss to her temple. He doesn’t know what to do now. 

“Hey.”

Looking over his shoulder, he barely manages to catch a glimpse of the two girls standing in the shadows. Did they see all that?

The tired looking teal beckons him over. He doesn’t see a reason to refuse. 

“She wwwwas your quadrantmmmmate?”

Was.

He nods.

The teal offers him a grimace-looking smile. “You wwwwant justice?”

Justice.

Yeah. Yeah, he does. Her hatred for the empress and heiress seeps into his veins. 

The bronze girl motions with her head for him to follow. “we can help you.”

“>How?”

“wwwwe knowwww a guy.”

He doesn’t have time to way his options. He just follows them further in. For once, he’s moved to care. 

He will avenge her.

He will cull the heiress.

He doesn’t care anymore.

He doesn’t care what it takes.


End file.
